Wishes Can Be Hazardous For One's Health
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: Ash and Gary see a shooting star and they make a wish a piece, but what happens when you get your wish? Palletshipping. Mpreg.
1. The Wish!

**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Wish!<strong>

Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, his husband, were lying down on the grass in their backyard, looking up at the stars with Pikachu and Umbreon lying next to their masters.

They had come out not too long after doing the dishes since tonight was a beautiful night with clear skies and a full moon too.

They lied there in silence before Ash decided to speak up.

"Hey, Gary, there's a shooting star over there. What do you wish for?" asked Ash, pointing out a shooting star.

"I wish for us to be together forever. What about you, Ash? What do you wish for?" asked Gary, looking over to Ash with a smile.

"I wish that we could have children." replied Ash, looking at the sky and then, looking over at Gary.

"Me too, Ash. Me too." said Gary, sitting up and scooting over to Ash and kissed him on the lips.

"Think we should go inside for fun or stay out here for being bored to death?" asked Ash, sitting up as well.

"I think that we should go inside and have some fun." replied Gary, looking at Ash before getting up off the ground.

"I like that idea. Let's do it!" said Ash, jumping up from the ground and pulling Gary into the house.

Gary wriggled his hand out of Ash's grip and waited for Pikachu and Umbreon to come in before going into the bedroom, but not before closing and locking the back door.

When Gary went into the bedroom, he found Ash with his shirt off along with his pants, but his boxers were still on. Gary quickly took off his shirt and pants along with keeping his boxers on.

They soon went all out for a night of fun before falling asleep.

_(In The Morning)_

Both of them had awoken to looking into each other's eyes while holding each other in their arms.

Ash gave Gary a kiss on the lips before getting his boxers on and getting up and getting breakfast ready.

While the two ate their breakfast together, neither of them saw or knew what was going to happen next in their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Sorry for being a little short, but I couldn't think anymore this morning plus I wanted to have all my readers read it as soon as they can. If you haven't already guessed the pairing, then the pairing is Palletshipping. I wanted to try one since I was enjoying reading all the other Palletshipping fics. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Unexpected!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Unexpected!<strong>

A month had passed since they saw the shooting star and everything was a mess in the house.

Ash hadn't been feeling good since two weeks after the wish and he was constantly lying in bed with no strength to get up except to go to the bathroom to vomit.

He felt worse with each day and Gary didn't know what to do with Ash and how to make him feel any better.

Gary decided to go to the store and get something to make him feel better along with something else.

When he returned, he was surprised at the sight that was before him.

Ash was lying on the floor, clutching his stomach and moaning in pain.

"Ash! Are you okay?" asked Gary quickly putting the stuff on the counter before running over to see what was going on with Ash.

Ash just shook his head 'No' because of the pain that he was in.

Gary was in a panic now as he saw his lover in pain and didn't know what to do to make the pain go away.

He ran into the bathroom and got a few painkillers for Ash to take and Ash took them with a glass of water.

After a few minutes of taking the pills, Ash slowly stopped clutching his stomach and Gary was able to lift Ash back onto the bed for him to sit on the bed.

"Feeling better now?" asked Gary, looking into Ash's eyes.

"Yeah. The pain's gone." replied Ash, having a slight smile on his face.

"Ash, I got something for you to take for the two of us because I have an idea of what's going on, but you need to go into the bathroom to do it. Will you do it, please?" asked Gary, getting out of one of the bags a box that said 'Pregnancy Test' on it.

"Only if you can help me to the bathroom." replied Ash, lifting a hand toward Gary, who gladly grabbed Ash's hand and lifted him up.

Gary helped Ash to the bathroom and handed him the pregnancy test and it wasn't long before Ash slowly came out of the bathroom with the stick-like object in his hand.

They waited a full two minutes before the result came onto screen in the test and Ash fainted as soon as he saw the result.

"Ash!" said Gary, catching Ash before he hit his head on the floor.

Gary gently placed Ash back onto the bed before looking at the pregnancy test to see what made Ash faint and he gasped at what he saw.

The pregnancy test said that Ash was pregnant, with Gary's child.

"_How…How could this happen to Ash?"_ thought Gary, looking at his unconscious lover on the bed.

A few minutes later, Ash was starting to stir and he sat up on the bed with Gary sitting next to him.

"Man, I had the weirdest dream. I saw the pregnancy test came out positive. What a weird dream, right?" asked Ash, looking at Gary.

"Ash, it wasn't a dream. You really are pregnant." said Gary, shooting down Ash's idea of everything being a dream.

"You mean…But how?" asked Ash, looking down at his stomach and then, placing a hand on his stomach.

"I'm not sure, Ash." said Gary, looking at Ash, who looked like he was thinking of something.

"The wish! All of this was because of the wish!" said Ash, getting up from the bed and facing Gary, who was still sitting on the bed.

"What?" asked Gary, confused by Ash's sudden outburst.

"The reason that I'm pregnant is because I wished that we could have children and I guess the shooting start thought that I wanted to have kids so it granted me the wish. Now look at me. I'm pregnant with your child." said Ash, explaining what happened to Gary involving the wish.

"Wow. I can't believe that you got your wish." said Gary, dumbfounded about the situation.

"Gary! You're not seeing the point! I wanted to adopt kids! Not be the one having the kids!" yelled Ash, angry with Gary about not paying attention about what he meant with the wish.

"Sorry. I was just surprised that you got your wish, but I don't think that I got mine yet. Wonder when that will be." said Gary, wondering about if he'll get his wish.

"Gary, forget it. You fail at seeing the point and frankly, I don't care if your wish comes true or not." said Ash, starting to calm down before starting to cry and walking out of the room, but not before being caught by the arm by Gary.

"Ash, come back. I know that you know that we don't mean the things that we've said." said Gary, stopping Ash, who turned around so fast that Gary didn't even feel Ash hug him and cry into his shirt until he head Ash's sobs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said. Can you ever forgive me?" said Ash in between sobs.

"Yes, Ash. I can forgive you." said Gary, holding Ash in his arms as Ash cried about the things that were said and the pregnancy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! This was a fun chapter to type up since everything just fitted so well together. Next chapter will be super fun and crazy at the same time since everything starts to get a little crazy. I have great news about something that happened to me, anyone that wants to know can ask why. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Walking Away From You!

**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Walking Away From You!<strong>

Two weeks later, Gary was starting to get a little annoyed at Ash now.

He couldn't stand the mood changes because one minute Ash was happy and then the next, crying or angry.

Gary had also been slightly disgusted with as much as Ash has been eating, which is worse than before, and him having weird cravings all the time, causing Ash to start to show a little from the pregnancy.

One day, everything went too far for both of them.

_(A Day Later)_

A day had passed since Gary had felt this way, but he knew something was going to happen today.

There was just something in the air telling him that, but he just ignored it.

Ash was in a raging mood ever since he got up this morning and he was really ticking Gary off for always yelling at him when he did something.

It was after one last yell that Gary had snapped.

"You suck at doing everything! You suck period, Gary!" yelled Ash at Gary for doing something that wasn't even bothering Ash.

"What's your deal, Ash? You've been yelling at me ever since this morning and I know these are the mood swings talking, not you!" yelled Gary, startling Ash who backed down a little, but he came back to his position.

"What's my deal? What's your deal? You can't do anything right and you can't just assume that it the stupid mood swings?" yelled Ash in Gary's face.

"If it wasn't for your stupid wish, we wouldn't be having the argument!" yelled Gary, causing Ash to flinch for a second, but he came back with a full arsenal.

"My stupid wish? How about yours? 'I want us to be together forever'. Yeah, like that was going to happen!" yelled Ash, causing Gary to play the card that he thought that he would never use against Ash.

"You know what? You feel so proud for playing that card, but how about I play this card! I'm leaving!" yelled Gary, turning away from Ash and heading into their bedroom and he got his suitcase out of the closet.

He slammed the suitcase on their bed and opened it up and started to throw his clothing into the suitcase.

He even slammed the clothing a couple of times just to relieve some of his anger.

"You know what, Gary? I don't care about you leaving! I think this is for the better!" yelled Ash, as Gary shut his suitcase and started to head to the door with his suitcase in hand.

"I think that this for the better too! Goodbye, moron!" yelled Gary, opening the door and slamming it shut after he left.

"Good riddance, jerk face!" yelled Ash, after the door slammed shut.

After Gary left, Ash had another mood swing, which would surprise anyone if they were there.

"Gary. Why did we have to have this stupid argument? I'm sorry. I wish that I could take everything back that I said. Please come back soon!" said Ash in between sobs as he was crying about what had just happened between him and Gary.

He fell to his knees and from there, he laid down on the ground and curled up in a ball as best as he could, crying while lying on the floor.

_(With Gary)_

He had walked over to the forest and made his way to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City before realizing that he never meant to hurt Ash the way he did.

He was sad about the outcome of everything from a simple argument that was caused by the mood swings.

When he got his room in the Pokemon Center with Umbreon, who came with him, he shut and locked the door and sat on his bed, crying about leaving Ash in a sensitive state like he did, but he knew that it was for the better for the both of them to relax for a while.

_(Back With Ash)_

Ash was still lying on the floor when Pikachu came over to comfort its trainer in his time of need.

Ash stopped his crying as he ran out of tears and petted Pikachu before feeling his body start to pay him back about getting upset with Gary.

Ash soon got up and ran into the bathroom after feeling his stomach tighten and churn.

He vomited into the toilet a couple times, but he spent a few minutes in the bathroom just heaving.

While all of this was happening, he was cursing himself for letting his mood swings get the better of him and letting Gary just leave.

After he got done in the bathroom, he laid down on their bed and soon cried himself asleep with Pikachu lying on his left side so that it could help make him feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! This is starting to get really good!<strong>

**I can say that I missed the premiere of Pokemon the Movie: Black - Victini and Reshiram last night because of other commitments in my life. I am going to watch the rerun of it tonight because I'm just so cool! Everyone seemed really excited about the movie and if you want to, give me your opinions and I'll give you mine either later today or next week. Depending on which comes first with the next chapter! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Come Back To Me!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Come Back To Me!<strong>

A month had passed since Gary had left and Ash was a major wreck because of it.

Ash had eaten a very little amount of food everyday, which made Pikachu worry even more about its trainer with each passing day.

Ash's stomach had grown a little bit larger from last month, but that was the only thing that was normal about Ash.

Pikachu noticed that Ash's ribs were starting to show from the lack of eating anything major.

Ash seemed to be at a lost of energy and did nothing for the entire day except he somehow had energy to get up and go to the bathroom for the morning sickness.

Pikachu was really worried about its trainer and it wished that it could go and get Gary so that it could show him what a mess he made Ash become.

Pikachu heard Ash say something to break it out of its thoughts.

"Gary, come back to me." said Ash, letting a tear slide down his cheek as he thought about Gary being all alone.

_(With Gary)_

He had moved from the Pokemon Center after getting a hotel room a few days after arriving there and he was in about the same predicament as Ash, but not as bad.

Gary was still eating like normal, but he didn't have a lot of energy like he had before.

Umbreon was worried as well about its trainer as it had never seen him act like this before.

It needed a way to talk to Pikachu and find out how Ash is doing, but it knew that Gary wouldn't like that because he was still slightly mad about the things that Ash said to him.

It knew that Gary should go back to Ash because something bad might happen to him and the baby.

It just laid next to Gary while he looked up at the ceiling, thinking about Ash and how he's doing with the baby.

_(Back With Ash)_

Ash was lying on the bed, curled into a ball with his hands on his stomach, feeling how round it was starting to become.

It was because of this that it gave Ash an idea.

He got up and he walked into the kitchen to find something that he so desperately needed.

He grabbed what he had came in for and he went back to the bedroom, where he went into the bathroom and closed the door do that Pikachu wouldn't interrupt what he was about to do.

Pikachu realized that its trainer was smarter then it because it really wanted to stop Ash after seeing what he was going to do, especially because of the baby and how it might get hurt.

Ash got everything ready and when he was ready, he said "Cheers" to himself as he drank whatever he had made.

_(Back With Gary)_

Gary felt something happen to him that he wasn't expecting.

Something was tugging at his heart, saying to go back to Ash because something was wrong.

Gary ignored it for a while, but when the tugging got worse, he finally listened and started to pack up his bags once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! I will pose only a few questions to you, the readers, about the fic and try to answer them as best you can: Is Gary going back to Ash? What is Ash doing that makes Pikachu worry about him and the baby? If Gary is going back to Ash, what will he find? Will Pikachu be able to stop Ash before he does any more to hurt himself and the baby? Hope you guys can answer the questions! I love to see your replies!<strong>

**I only have two more days of school before I can update a ton during my winter break! I plan on finishing this, starting another on Christmas and ending it on New Years along with starting another fic. Aren't I busy? oh well. I try to please my readers. See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. The Finding!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Finding!<strong>

Gary had just arrived at the house when he was surprised to find that the door hadn't been locked like it used to be when he was here.

He turned the knob and found the house was a little messy, but nothing out of the normal.

He was greeted by a panicked Pikachu, who jumped onto Gary and trying to get him to follow it.

"Easy, Pikachu. What's gotten you so worked up?" asked Gary, holding Pikachu in his arms, trying to calm it down.

It took a deep breath and let it out before it started to motion what it was so panicked about.

When it motioned about Ash being in trouble, Gary's eyes widened and he made Pikachu stop because he wanted to find Ash as quickly as he could to make sure that both Ash and the baby were alright.

_(With Ash)_

He was lying on the bathroom floor with another drink that he made in his hand.

"_This is the good life. The baby will be so much happy when it gets old enough to do this!"_ thought Ash, looking at the drink before downing it in no time.

After drinking it, he fell unconscious on the bathroom floor.

_(Back With Gary)_

When Gary went into the bedroom, Pikachu pointed towards the bathroom and Gary looked towards it with a confused expression on his face when he saw the bathroom door was closed.

He walked over to the door and slowly opened the door and let out a gasp as to what he saw.

He saw Ash lying on the floor, his shirt exposed his growing belly and everything that was around Ash's body.

He fell to his knees, checking Ash's pulse and found that he was only unconscious and picked Ash up bridal style and gently laid him on the bed.

He then went back into the bathroom and picked up all of the bottles and the one shot glass and threw the bottles out after seeing that they were alcoholic-based beverages and placed the shot glass in the sink so that he would do it up later.

He went back into the bedroom and gently shook Ash so that he would wake up.

Ash slowly woke up, but when his vision cleared, he jumped and screamed a bit about seeing Gary so close to him.

"Gary! What the heck are you doing here?" asked Ash, looking surprised.

"I came back to apologize about a month ago and I wish I had never left because you wouldn't be in the situation with drinking alcohol. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." replied Gary in an apologetic voice while looking Ash in the eyes.

Ash placed a hand on his stomach and looked down before looking back at Gary.

"I forgot about the baby and how much harm I could be doing to it from drinking." said Ash, rubbing his belly a little and wishing that he had never tried alcohol.

"What do you say about me staying here with you again and helping you out?" asked Gary.

"I say that you can stay here again, but you're gonna have to sleep on the couch until I can fully forgive you about walking out on the baby and I." replied Ash with a small smile on his face.

"I'll do anything just to get you back, Ash. So are we considered married again or is it after you fully forgive me?" asked Gary while looking into Ash's eyes and almost not being able to finished his sentence because of Ash's beautiful brown eyes.

"Gary, we were never unmarried. We were always married. We just had a separation time that I wish had never happened." replied Ash with a big smile on his face before giving Gary a hug, which Gary returned fully.

_(Back With Pikachu And Umbreon)_

Both of them were relieved that Ash and Gary were back together again even though Ash didn't forgive Gary fully just yet.

They looked at each other and gave each other a high five for the great job that they did in reuniting their trainers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Mending The Broken Heart!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Mending The Broken Heart!<strong>

Another month had passed by and Ash was still a little unsure about Gary wanting to help him and the baby.

Gary had been a great husband ever since he came back and he had been doing pretty much everything for Ash and the baby since he was happy to be back together with Ash.

Pikachu had sensed this and told Umbreon about it and both of the came up with a plan to get Ash to trust Gary again.

Umbreon was the one to start everything and Pikachu was the one that was supposed to end it and both pokemon were happy about how they devised the plan.

_(With Gary)_

Gary was busy making dinner when he realized that he was out of tomato sauce.

He went to the basement to get the tomato sauce, but was suddenly tripped on something on a step and he fell the rest of the way down the stairs.

As soon as he hit the basement floor, he fell unconscious.

_(With Ash)_

Ash had heard something coming from the basement and quickly got up to see what it was and he gasped at what he saw.

He saw Gary lying on the basement floor, unmoving, which made Ash worry about Gary and if he was ok or not.

Ash ran down the stairs as fast as he could and checked Gary to see if he had any injuries and lucky him, he only had a sprained ankle and a dislocated left shoulder.

Ash quickly shook him awake after breathing a sigh of relief that Gary was only minor injured.

Gary woke up almost immediately, but was met with pain shooting up from his shoulder and ankle.

"Calm down, Gary. You sprained your ankle and dislocated your left shoulder. I'll help you up to the bedroom where I can bandage up your ankle and work on relocating your shoulder." said Ash softly, getting up with Gary holding onto him.

"But what about dinner? I have to finish making dinner and how do you know how to relocate a shoulder?" asked Gary, looking at Ash with worry about dinner before looking at him in unbelievable surprise.

"I can finish dinner and Brock taught me after I dislocated my shoulder when I was on my last journey." replied Ash, finding solutions for all of Gary's worries.

After Ash got Gary into their bedroom, he quickly wrapped up Gary's ankle and relocated Gary's shoulder with a slight yell from Gary about feeling the shoulder pop back into place.

Before long, Ash was in the kitchen whipping something up after going to the basement for the tomato sauce and Ash brought their dinner into their bedroom, where Gary was resting, and they ate their dinner together.

Once they were done, Ash walked up to Gary and apologized for everything that happened a few months ago and that he should never have said any of those things.

He asked Gary if he could ever forgive him for everything that he said and Gary said that he would.

Before the both of them said anything else, they shared a kiss for the first time since a few months ago.

_(Back With Pikachu And Umbreon)_

Both pokemon gave each other a high five as they finally have their trainers happy again and back in love with each other.

As they watched their trainers shared their first kiss in a long time, they thought one thought as they looked at each other: Who's going to feed us our dinner?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. False Alarm!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: False Alarm!<strong>

Ash was now in his sixth month of pregnancy and he was starting to wish that he had never made this wish.

His back was hurting from the baby growing and he couldn't walk like he used to because he would be off balance.

Gary couldn't stand watching Ash in such pain and pretty much waddle to walk as he hoped for Ash that the ninth month would hurry up so that he wouldn't be in this much pain when the baby came.

But what happens next will really make them wish it was the ninth month already.

_(With Ash And Gary)_

They were sitting on the couch, watching TV, when Ash wanted something to drink.

He insisted on getting it for himself and when he got up and started to walk to the kitchen, he was stricken with a shooting pain in his stomach.

He almost fell to the ground when a pair of arms caught him and gently laid him on the ground, where he curled into a ball as best as he could because of his stomach.

Gary was trying to figure out what was going on, but he couldn't check Ash because him being in a ball.

Gary finally persuaded Ash to roll onto his back so that he could find out what's going on.

Ash was now gripping onto the carpet while Gary was checking him and the baby.

Gary soon found that Ash's muscles were tightening because of false labor pains, but Gary couldn't figure out why it wouldn't be closer to when Ash was supposed to give birth instead of being in the sixth month.

Since Ash was crying in pain, Gary decided to start massaging Ash's stomach to help calm down the muscles, but that didn't work alone.

Gary quickly got up and went into the bathroom where he grabbed a bottle of painkillers and got two out of the bottle.

He grabbed a glass of water and helped Ash take the two painkillers and before long, Ash was feeling better.

He had stopped crying and, with Gary's help, got up. Gary had led Ash into their bedroom and helped him lie down to relax a bit.

_(With Pikachu And Umbreon)_

They both looked at each other as everything played out and they couldn't believe what was happening to Ash with the baby.

They silently hoped that Ash would be alright with the baby to full term, but something deep inside their brains told them that wasn't going to happen and something bad was going to happen to Ash or the baby or even both of them.

_(Back With Ash And Gary)_

"Gary, what happened to me?" asked Ash, looking at Gary.

"You were having false labor pains and I knew how to treat the pains so that they wouldn't continue on." replied Gary, telling Ash what just happened to him.

"I can't believe that. How could that be? It's not even close to when the baby's due." asked Ash, wondering why he felt the pains so earlier.

"I guess you've been pushing yourself to do more than you're supposed to do along with the drinking the other month probably caused them to happen." replied Gary, placing a hand on Ash's stomach.

"Maybe." replied Ash before falling asleep with Gary crawling onto the bed next to him and falling asleep with Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. Dreaming!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Dreaming!<strong>

Ash and Gary had just said 'goodnight' when both of them fell asleep as son as their heads hit the pillows.

While Gary was sleeping soundly with a smile on his face, Ash was a completely different story.

_(In Ash's Dream)_

Ash was dreaming about being in a white room while lying on a white bed.

He was looking around the room to see what was in it until a sharp pain shot up through his stomach.

Ash cried out when the pain wouldn't stop.

He held his stomach until he saw a doctor and a nurse pull his arms away from his stomach and tie them down on wither side of the bed.

Ash was yelling at the doctor and nurse about doing that and why they did it until another sharp pain went through him again, causing him to scream out again.

Another nurse came in and helped the other nurse hold Ash's legs back so that the doctor could see how far along he was.

Lucky or not for Ash, he was already dilated enough to start pushing, but the baby was stuck in the birth canal because it was so small and it was already causing Ash to bleed from the ripping of the birth canal.

The doctor told the nurses to take Ash into the operating room immediately before he bled to death.

Once they were in the operating room, the doctor was trying frantically to get the baby out before Ash bled to death.

Just as the doctor brought the baby out, Ash saw his baby before he died of bleeding to death.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Ash woke up with a start as he was sweating from the horrible dream.

He looked over to Gary, who was still sleeping, and couldn't believe that he didn't wake Gary up from the jump awake.

He put a hand on his stomach and started to rub it as he was hoping that he wouldn't have that happen to him when he was delivering the baby in two months.

Ash laid back down with a hand still on his stomach before falling asleep again.

He never had another nightmare that night since he realized that could never happen to him because he had a stronger will than what he had in the dream.

_(In Gary's Dream)_

Gary was having a happy dream before something over took it.

He then found himself in a hospital room, floating by the ceiling as he watched everything happen to Ash.

He watched as Ash started to bleed from the birth canal because of the baby pushing its way through the small birth canal.

He followed them to the operating room where he watched Ash die after seeing his baby for the first time.

Gary screamed as he saw Ash give up so easily because he knew that Ash was very strong with his will power.

_(Back In The Real World)_

Gary jumped awake with sweat pouring down his face as he was trying to catch his breath from what he just saw in his dream.

He looked over at Ash, who was sleeping soundly with a hand on his stomach, and breathed a sigh of relief as he was happy that Ash was still alive.

He pushed the thought to the back of his brain before going back with sleep with nice dreams after that and never having that dream ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. Feeling Life Inside!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Feeling Life Inside!<strong>

It was only one month from the baby's delivery and Ash and Gary were busy trying to get everything situated for the baby's room.

Gary had gotten a crib for the baby and was putting it up while Ash did the baby clothing and cloths up.

They were excited about the baby coming next month, but there was something deep down inside Ash that made him scared of next month along with Gary.

They were both worried about the baby being alive since Ash hadn't felt it move since he found out that he was pregnant.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

Both Ash and Gary were sitting on the couch, relaxing from all of the work that they did to make sure that the baby's room was just right.

Ash was snuggling next to Gary when he felt something inside him move.

Ash placed a hand on his stomach and felt the baby kick his hand.

"Gary, want to feel the baby move?" asked Ash, looking up slightly at Gary.

"Really?" asked Gary surprised.

"Yep." replied Ash, nodding at the same time as he said that.

Gary gently placed a hand on Ash's stomach and waited a while for the baby to move.

After waiting a few minutes, Gary felt the baby kick his hand and he had a giant smile on his face.

"Ash, you're so lucky." said Gary, looking down lightly at Ash.

"How do you figure?" asked Ash.

"Because you get to feel the baby move whenever and I only get to feel it when you tell me it's moving." replied Gary.

"Maybe you could wish for it?" asked Ash, kidding with Gary.

"Yeah. That'll be the day." replied Gary, understanding Ash's joke.

Both of them laughed at the little joke until Ash coughed a little.

"Are you ok?" asked Gary, concerned about Ash.

"Yeah. The baby just hit a really sensitive nerve and I lost my breath for a few seconds. That's why I was coughing." replied Ash, getting his breathing back under control.

"Thank God that it wasn't anything more than that." replied Gary, placing his hand on his chest as he breathed a big sigh of relief.

"Yeah. I try not to worry you too much." said Ash, looking at Gary, who looked down at Ash.

After 35 seconds of staring at each other, they kissed each other passionately until Ash had to break apart again because the baby hit the same spot as before, but only a little harder.

_(With Pikachu And Umbreon)_

As they watched Ash cough and tell Gary that it was no big deal, they sighed a big sigh of relief because both of them didn't want anything to happen to Ash when he still had the baby inside him and, of course, outside him.

They both smiled at each other before jumping on the couch to be with their respective trainers as they watched TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. It's Time!

**I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: It's Time!<strong>

The ninth month had finally arrived and Ash was ecstatic about the baby coming in a few days along with Gary.

They couldn't believe that it was already nine months since Ash had wished for that wish.

One day, things are going to move too quickly for both Ash and Gary.

_(A Week Later)_

Ash was walking around the house because he was having stomach cramps something terrible and Gary was walking beside Ash so that he wouldn't fall if he tripped on something.

While Ash was walking, he felt a gush of water come from between his legs and he quickly looked at Gary, who had wide eyes about what that meant.

Before long, Gary had Ash's bags packed and had Ash in the car and he was driving off to Viridian City for Ash to have their baby.

_(At The Viridian City Hospital)_

As soon as they arrived a nurse took Ash and sat him in a bed with a hospital gown on too.

It took Ash an hour of labor before he was fully dilated, but the doctor wanted to be safe and do a C-Section so that the baby or Ash wouldn't bleed out and die.

The C-Section went well and Ash had given birth to a little girl that they named April Marie Ketchum-Oak.

She looked like Ash, but had Gary's hair color and skin tone, but everywhere else was a hundred percent Ash.

The doctor said that the alcohol didn't have any effect on April so she'll be a healthy baby like both Ash and Gary knew that she was going to be.

Ash and Gary couldn't believe that April came all because of a wish that Ash had made because he knew that they both wanted kids sometime on their life, just not now.

Once they got home, they gently laid her in her crib and watched her sleep as they loved watching their little girl sleep, but about 9 months down they road, things will happen again for them.

_(9 Months Later)_

"I'm pregnant again?" exclaimed Ash, looking at a pregnancy test.

Both Ash and Gary got their wishes and they were happy with both of them.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Check out my other fics along with my new one, The Devil Baby! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
